1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ergoline derivatives, to a process for their preparation, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
2. Description of the Background Art
To Applicants knowledge, the compounds described herein are novel compounds based on the modification of known ergoline nucleus.